Natural
by gaypokemontrainers
Summary: Gold's curiosity gets the best of him.


**"Natural"**

* * *

Gold glanced at Silver one sunny afternoon and cleared his voice, carefully planning his next few words. He needed to say something important because Silver was in a really pissy mood. The red-head probably wouldn't take any of his usual shit, so Gold had to break the silence with great caution. He had to make an opening statement that was smooth and stimulating, one that would draw his counterpart in and catch his attention like a fishing rod could a common magikarp.

"So," Gold began, suave as ever, "does the carpet match the drapes?"

Silver rose a thin brow at the blunt and shameless male, frowning upon hearing such a question. "What?"

"You heard me," replied Gold. "Do they match?"

How was Silver supposed to reply? He was beyond confused by Gold's verbal expression. Was he referring to literal household adornments or was he using a play on words? "Shut up, Gold. You make no sense."

"I make perfect sense!" Gold argued, crossing his arms. "You're just saying that because you're too embarrassed to answer!"

"Am not!" retorted Silver with narrowing eyes. "How am I supposed to answer if I don't even have a house?"

Silence fell upon the two youthful teenagers and, after a few awkward seconds, Gold decided to reword his question.

"Your pubes. Are your pubes the same color as your hair?"

Silver wanted to instantly crawl into a hole and die. Apparently, Gold _was_ using a play on words. He feared as much. Without hesitation, Silver lowered his head and buried his face in his hands, pretending he was far away from the boy.

"I mean, your hair is such a vibrant shade of red," Gold continued as if he were making casual conversation. "If it's natural and not dyed, your freaking pubes would be that magnificent color, too, and I think that's pretty cool."

"Just stop," Silver mumbled, defeated. "Shut up and go away before I end you."

"I have to know, though," stated Gold with overwhelming curiosity. "Can't you just clarify this for me?"

"NO."

"Just unzip your pants a little. Come on."

"I said no, Gold!" Frustration was radiating off of Silver like one wouldn't believe. The last ounce of composure he had kept him from coming undone and introducing Gold to his fists.

"Don't be shy. Give your old buddy a bro-peek."

The livid red-head was about to get violent. "You're really asking for it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm asking! Let me see what you've got going on down there." Gold was dead-serious. He had his mind set on finding out. The hatcher couldn't move forward in life without knowing the truth.

Silver said nothing in return. He simply stood there and held in his wrath quietly, implying that he was not pleased.

"If you refuse to say anything, I'm going to assume that you dye your hair. Those flowing red locks are so fake," teased Gold, hoping to draw fourth an answer the not-so-nice way. "Your pubes are probably some normal color like mine."

"QUIT BEING STUPID!" The red-head finally fell victim to the anger that was quickly building up within him and shoved the boy, shooting a dark glare at him. "My hair color is natural. End of story."

"Hey! I may be dumb sometimes, but I'm not stupid," Gold defended, his butt now planted firmly on the ground. "You obviously don't know who you're messing with. Joke's on you because Gold from New Bark Town always gets the job done!" A smirk crept onto his face for dramatic effect. "I'll find out for sure one of these days. That's a promise."

Silver sighed. "You'll only be wasting your time. Didn't I just say that this hair color is natural? That's all the answer I'm giving you. Kindly fuck off, now." With that, he spun on his heels and disappeared into the distance without another word.

Gold watched with unblinking eyes. "Well, that went well."

* * *

Months passed, but the persistent hatcher never lost sight of his goal. A series of events occurred, and before he could believe it, he had Silver alone in his room, panting and squirming below him. It all started with a petty argument, which proceeded to escalate into something much more than that. Gold learned that day that a lot of the 'frustration' Silver harbored for him was actually sexual frustration. That was great because Gold seriously thought Silver was the finest piece of ass he had ever laid eyes on.

Things were getting hot and heavy as Gold rocked his hips against his soon-to-be lover, trailing sloppy kisses down the boy's neck. When he was sure he had Silver distracted, he let a hand slip into his pants. Much to his surprise, Silver didn't shy away from the advance. That was Gold's cue to take things even further.

With one swift movement, the spontaneous male mentally said 'yolo' and worked those restricting pants off of his partner. Once the article of clothing met the cold, unforgiving floor, along with the undergarments that were once hidden beneath them, he turned his attention to Silver's obvious sign of arousal. Gold never wanted to blow something so much in his life.

Caught up in the moment, Gold found himself taking the boy's cock into his mouth without any hesitation, loving the sounds that were filling the room. It took a few minutes of sucking for him to realize something very important. His heart practically skipped a beat and, after a playful lick or two, he rose his head and took in the sight before him. A smile instantly graced his features.

"I-idiot. Why'd you stop?" Silver managed to ask, despite being nearly breathless. His cock throbbed uncomfortably, covered in saliva and in desperate need of attention.

Gold just grinned like a complete dork. "You were right. Your hair color is natural."


End file.
